A Romance not Forseen
by twiluvr
Summary: What if Bella didn't choose to go to Forks? She was forced. And what if she met the cullens as a whole different type of person? This Bella is not so sweet and innocent. And lastly, what if Edward couldn't resist? Read on to find out! T cause I'm weird.


**AN/ The wonderful Stepenie Meyer is the one who owns these amazing characters that I am stealing, sorry Step! Hope you don't mind.  Enjoy!**

I was high. Again. Hey what can I say, I am leaving tomorrow, leaving all I have ever known and going to the hell hole known a Forks, Wa.

"Do it, come on!" Derek, one of my friends said.

"Hell no, man! My mom ain't gonna buy me another one of those!" I was spazing out, would they really make me do it?

"Just do it Bella! Dam it, YOU chose dare!" Traci my best friend yelled at me. This was supposed to be my going away party, how the hell did it wind up being the 'bitch on Bella' party it had turned into?

"Fine!" But I am SO screwed! You guys are so gonna pay for this!" I got up from the massively ginormous bonfire we had and sauntered over th my truck. I grabbed my faded black shoulder bag and reached in to take out my iphone, charger, itouch, and MacBook Pro. Than I jogged lightly to the edge of the canyon, near the 100 foot drop, might as well get this shit over with, I thought. The rain started falling, and I heard my friends scream and run to their cars. I knew that my shit was already so fucked up because of the rain so I threw it all over the cliff edge, like the dare told me to. Just then, thunder boomed in the sky, and half a second later lightning illuminated everything on the cliff edge.

"Dam it!!" I screamed, the only thing that scared the iving shit out of me was thunder and lightning. I sprinted to my truck, started it up, and went as fast as I could all the way home. I ran up into my house, the second I had gotten my engine shut off, only to find it empty. That is why I had to go, The Child Protective Agency had been notified, probably by the little piece of shit himself, my dad. Apparently my mom did'nt take 'adequate care of me', so I had to go live with my dad. I still don't see why. Here I'm living, it's not my mom's fault that she is a partier, like me, it's how we live. Life can only be lived once, might as well make life one hell of a party!

I turned the T.V. on, very loud, to block out the noise from the thunder then walked to my room. I sat on my bare mattress, stared at all of the boxes with my messy scrawl labeling 'clothes', 'shit', 'pics' and so on, and broke down.

I cried myself to sleep that night. I didn't want to leave. My cell phone alarm wok me up, and I got ready to leave. I started going downstairs with some boxes taking them one by one out to the car. Then I went back into the house to change, I had left my 'air plane flight' outfit on the floor, and quickly changed into it. Overly tight, aqua blue skinny jeans, black wife beater, and knit rainbow slippers. Oh, and my favorite extra large black sweatshirt. I walked over to my mom's room, just to see if she was back, she was, and so was Phil. Hmm, Phil… were to start with him? He's fine I guess, not the most attractive guy but he makes my mom happy, so whatever. I went down to the kitchen, to our white board, and wrote a good bye note to my mom.

Mom,

Didn't want to wake you, but I have to go now, to Charlie. I will call you when I land.

Bella

P.S. Remember to charge your phone, please.

I thought it was a good idea NOT to tell her about my phone, and other shit.

I went outside to my truck now, and got in to drive to the airport. I loved this truck, it was unique, like me. I was sad to see it go, but hey, Charlie said he would get me a new car! Well,knowing him I will probably only be getting a half-ass piece of beat of shit, that's only to me. Oh well, as long as it runs, hopefully well. I started up the old Chevy with a deafening roar and backed out of the driveway. I quickly glanced at the clock on my dashboard, 6:00 am, good, I thought, I absolutely HATE being late, and missing my plane would suck. I reached into my bag to pull out a cigarette that I had stolen from my mom's purse this morning.

I boarded the plane and realized al to quickly how much my fucking life sucked, who the hell takes a plane to the middle of nowhere at 7:00 in the morning? I'll tell you, fifty middle aged women who all belong to red hat society. Seriously??

I asked a young, male, flight attendant if I could get an upgrade. "Please?" I asked, fluttering my eyelashes in what I hoped would have been a seductive way, however I had never been a pro in flirting.

"I understand your desire miss. I can upgrade you to first class, seat 3a, it's an isle." Wow, first class! I was just hoping for something like economy instead of business class.

"Thank you", I whispered to shocked to speak up, haha maybe I was good at that flirting thing, though I never had been steady with someone, mostly I was an outsider, I choose that life though, I liked to be separated from the rest of the world. Traci and Derek were basically the extent of my friends.

"Just keep it on the down low though, O.K? if you need anymore assistance on the rest of your flight, just let me know, my name's Andrew." I got up, than preceded in what I hoped would appear to be a nonchalant way up to the front, to my new first class seat. Once seated I decided to look around just to check out if anyone else, besides those old people, would be flying. One middle aged man, wearing a black suit, sat, typing on a MacBook and listening to music. I had a brief moment if sadness as I thought about my laptop and how my bitchy friends had made me ditch it off a cliff. That all seemed so long ago, now look at where I am. Stuck on a plane, heading to Forks, my own personal hell. I turned the other direction, scoping out anyone else on the plane "Whoa, dam." I said lowly as I saw him there, he was wearing somewhat baggy jeans, a tight wrist band, with some sort of emblem on it, a dark blue shirt, and an expensive looking sports jacket. As I brought my eyes up to his face he smiled, he couldn't have heard me, could he? I'd spoken so softly. This time I decided to keep my thoughts to myself, just in case. His eyes, they were like a strange deep gold, with pools of black admist them as well. " Hi." I said as confidently as I could manage, this guy was so dam hot!

"I'm Bella." Was it weird to tell a stranger your name, after seeing him for officially 6 seconds? He sat about four seats away from me.

"Early morning for you Bella?" He eyed my attire. I didn't think that there was anything wrong with it. Sure I hadn't fixed my hair, or done my make-up, but that didn't mean I looked atrocious, did it? "My name is Emmet." He said, oh god his voice was like silk. Wait did he say Emmet? What a strange name.

**AN/ It gets better!! I have the next chapie all ready; all I need is for you peoples to write me a comment! I will update after I have one comment, haha, but I would love more then that! I just don't want to get my hopes up, I have first fan-fic nerves.**


End file.
